


No, come back

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Day one of fictober“No. Come back.” She kept following him, reaching out to grab his arm and forcing him to stop and look at her again. “You asked me a question. At least let me give you an answer.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	No, come back

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but better late than never

Jack slipped off her heels, sighing as she settled onto her couch with the take-out Ellie had just brought up. It had been a long day for all of them. She was halfway through eating her burger when her office door swung open. She jumped slightly but smiled when she saw who it was. “Hey there Cowboy.”

She took in his stance, how he focused not on her but the painting of the elephant above her desk. “Gibbs, you okay?” She put down her burger and cleaned off her hands before joining him.

The way they stood took her back to a different moment in time where they had stood looking at a different painting. His words snapped her back from the memory. “Is it true?”

Her blood felt like ice as she turned to look at him. “Who told you?”

“Doesn’t matter. Is it true or not?”

Jack sighed before nodding, “Yes. It’s true. I’m leaving at the end of the month.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The words slipped out before he could stop them and without waiting for an answer, he turned and left the office, letting the door slam behind him. 

Jack rushed to grab her shoes and pull them back on as she hurried after him. “Gibbs! Gibbs!” She was sure they had the attention of the entire squadroom but she didn’t care. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, stop!”

The use of his full name stopped him on the stairs and he turned around. Most of the time when those blue eyes looked at her they were warm but today she saw the ice she often heard others talk about. “What Jack?”

“We weren’t done.”

“No. I think we were.” He started down the stairs again and she groaned. 

“No. Come back.” She kept following him, reaching out to grab his arm and forcing him to stop and look at her again. “You asked me a question. At least let me give you an answer.”

He glanced over his shoulder and caught his team doing their best to act as though they hadn’t just been watching. “Fine.” 

He followed her back to her office and sat across from her as she sat on the couch. She offered him a french fry and he took it. “I’m listening.”

“I was going to tell you tonight. After poker. But then the case got in the way and I didn’t have the chance. The only reason Ellie even knew was because she walked in when Leon and I were talking about it.” 

“I didn’t say-”

“You didn’t have to.” Jack gave him a soft smile as he stole another fry. “She’s the only one other than Leon who knew and he would have made sure that I had time to tell you.” She pushed the rest of the food his way. “Go ahead.”

He picked up the burger and took a bite, clearly thinking. He swallowed and looked at her again. “So is it a new job? Why now?” 

“No.” She laughed, tucking her feet under her, “It’s not a job. Trust me. I love my job here, I love the people here.” She thought for a second. “But family has to come first.”

The words clearly struck a chord with him and he nodded. “I get it.”

She leaned across taking one of his hands, “I really hope you do.” She took a breath, gathering the courage she needed. “You could always come with me.”

“Jack?”

“Come with us to San Diego. You’ve done enough here. Haven’t you ever thought about retiring?”

“Uh- Not really.” He admitted and she chuckled softly, squeezing his hand.

“Just say you’ll think about it.”

“All right. I will.”


End file.
